gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Deleted Missions
Deleted Missions are missions that were cut before a game's release by developers. There are various reasons for why missions get cut during development. Most commonly, a mission is cut if script writers believe that it does not fit the storyline properly at that particular moment. Usually, missions that are cut according to these conditions are incomplete, featuring only audio or a cutscene. Other times, the missions may be severely flawed and plagued with bugs and errors during development, so they are abandoned. Sometimes, missions contain illegal or inappropriate features, so they are cut before release. The following page lists all the missions that have been deleted in every Grand Theft Auto game released. The list does not include missions that have been modified or changed in the final version. Grand Theft Auto 2 *'Unnamed Rednecks mission' There was meant to be another Redneck mission, involving the stealing of a Jeep, because Pork Poker has a Jeep and Billy Bob Bean is jealous and wants one also, so they can have a party. Grand Theft Auto III *'Love Hurts' A rumored mission where Claude would fly a Dodo into the Love Media Building to kill Donald Love. This mission was presumably cut to avoid 9/11 controversy, however Rockstar has issued statements refuting this theory. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *'Unnamed Mr. Moffat mission' After completing all the asset missions, the player was supposed to get a phone call from a character called Mr. Moffat who used a payphone to contact Tommy. He mentioned that he escaped the coop again but it won't be long until 'they' track him down. After a short conversion Tommy decided to go take a look for Moffat and help him out. This mission's script can still be found in game files. It was probably replaced by No Escape?. *'Unnamed Avery Carrington mission' At an unknown point in the storyline, the player was supposed to get a phone call from Avery Carrington. He mentioned that a representative of him needed chaperoning out to the Gator Keys as he was after some land out that way. The player was supposed to pick the representative up at Avery's own building site and make sure to get him there unharmed. *'Unnamed film studio mission' At an unknown point during the film studio missions, the player was supposed to get a phone call from Steve Scott. He mentioned that they needed a car chase scene but that their budget couldn't stretch around to it. The player was supposed to pick up a car left by Steve at the airport and perform an unknown task. There is a similar studio mission for Reni in Vice City Stories involving a car stunt scene being filmed. *'3C mission' There was going to be a mission given by Sonny Forelli. It had something to do with Apartment 3c. It was to be the only mission given to the protagonist Tommy by Sonny. It is possible that the mission involved buying Apartment 3C, since it was going to be a Safe House. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *'Impounded' In this mission, the player would be instructed to get a reasonably nice car and drive it over to Cesar's house. Once there, Cesar was going to tune it up for Carl Johnson and socialize at the same time. However, the car gets towed before they can do anything so CJ and Cesar head over to the police station to retrieve it from the impound lot. If enabled using mods, this mission is severely flawed, and is missing the pre-mission and post-mission cutscenes, suggesting that it was abandoned very early on during development. *'Holed Up' A mission for Cesar Vialpando that would take place after Impounded. *'Doberman' Originally, Doberman was a mission for C.R.A.S.H., where Carl has to stop Poncho from being taken into custody and grab "evidence" before the cops collect it. *'Tanked Up' It likely would have involved CJ controlling an RC Bandit to destroy some miniature tanks which Berkley had deployed against Zero and facing a trap set by Berkley. Not much else is known about the mission. *'Roadside Assistance' A mission for Wang cars asset in which the player had to tow a car left on the train tracks before the train crashes into it. *'The Truth is Out There' Another mission that was supposedly given by The Truth, where he is holed up in Bayside, possibly Alcatraz, for entering Area 69 territory. *All-Terrain Take Down The mission was supposed to find the Russian who knows where Big Smoke is hiding and then needs to take over some Los Santos Vagos territories in order to gain access to Big Smoke's palace. Grand Theft Auto IV *'Jacob's Ladder' This is the beta name of the mission Concrete Jungle, given by Little Jacob. *Unknown Dwayne Forge mission GXT lines imply there was meant to be another mission for Dwayne where the player had to take his ex named Bernice. This was most likely an early version of Ruff Rider. Grand Theft Auto V *'Unnamed heist mission' *'Save Film Studio' A cut mission for Solomon Richards, it is unknown what was supposed to be done in this mission as there is no description. As the name suggests, it would most likely involve Michael having to secure or defend the film studio in some way. *'Harrier' A mission where Michael De Santa has to steal a jet for Solomon Richards. *'The Sharmoota Job' A heist where Michael and Trevor would steal Aztec artifacts, Martin Madrazo's prized horse and kidnap his wife Patricia. *'Final Furlong' *'Social Networking' A mission where the player has to steal Brucie Kibbutz's red Stinger by luring him with a prostitute. Grand Theft Auto Online In late 2013 and early 2014, users reported getting new Contact Mission invites in Online mode. Usually, the mission would fail to load, but, on the rare occasion they would, they could play through the mission, however it was without financial reward. The missions they played through were thought to be cut beta missions. A list of missions with the contact is: *Ballas Shipment Grab (Martin Madrazo) (May have been an early name for Grab Your Ballas) *Blow in the Wind (Ron Jakowski) (Early name for Turbine Carbine) (Video here) *Crewman Show (Lester Crest) *Docks Shipment Steal (Martin Madrazo) (May have been an early name for Dry Docking) *High Tide (Martin Madrazo) *Holed Up - Rockford Hills (Martin Madrazo) *Holed Up - Vinewood (Martin Madrazo) *Lines of Coke (Martin Madrazo) (May have been an early name for The Los Santos Connection) (Video here and here) *Murrieta Heist (Simeon Yetarian) *Quarry Steal (Lestar Crest) (May have been an early name for Quarry Quarry) *Taking out the Trash (Martin Madrazo) (May have been an early name for Trash Talk) *Viceroy Kill (Martin Madrazo) Multiple more mission names have been found in builds.xml file. *LSIA Titan Steal (Most likely the early name for A Titan of a Job)builds.xml: Known Issues list: *(Build 339) All players became stuck transitioning from invite screen for mission LSIA Titan Steal *(Build 343) Stuck on skycam transition when attempting to launch LSIA Titan Steal with 3 players from the high end apartment. MAINTAIN_CORONA_SCREEN_DURING_TRANSITION *(Build 344) Four players launched LSIA Titan Steal from the apartment corona - Only two were listed on the mission on the F9 screen and all 4 became stuck on 'Launching Session' *(Build 352.2) Stuck on launching LSIA Titan Steal 25 - JH - Script ...KGM MP FMMC_Launcher: Still waiting for activity triggered by Mission Controller to be launched *(Build 357) Crashed when launching LSIA Titan Steal *Coke Grab (Unknown, player could get arrested during this mission)builds.xml: Known Issues list: *(Build Version 159) Mission fails if player tries to rejoin an instance of Coke Grab they were previously arrested on *(Build Version 159.1) Mission fails if player tries to rejoin an instance of Coke Grab they were previously arrested on *(Build Version 160) Mission fails if player tries to rejoin an instance of Coke Grab they were previously arrested on *(Build Version 161) Mission fails if player tries to rejoin an instance of Coke Grab they were previously arrested on *(Build Version 183) Players were unable to vote to launch Coke Grab during the tutorials. *(Build Version 191.1) During 'Coke Grab' objective drugs packages are invisible *(Build Version 192) During 'Coke Grab' objective drugs packages are invisible *(Build Version 192.1) Crash attempting to pick up a drug package during the coke grab tutorial *(Build Version 192.1) During 'Coke Grab' objective drugs packages are invisible *Biker Truck/The Lost Get Vehicle (Unknown, the player would steal The Lost van)builds.xml: Known Issues list: *(Build 228.2) The lost Get vehicle (Biker truck) mission leaves the player delivering the vehicle with no control after the truck has been delivered. *Maibatsu Factory Steal (May have been the early name for Factory Closure)builds.xml: Known Issues list: *(Build 332) I'd set team balancing to 'Off' and myself and three other players all selected different teams in the corona for mission 'Maibatsu Factory Steal', and were on the wrong teams when the mission launched. *(Build 343) Player in coop team died during mission 'Maibatsu Factory Steal', failing the mission for us all, and I was kicked to single player with the error message 'Failed to join active session'. *(Build 344) 'Connection to the game lost due to a network error' alert displayed after completing Maibatsu Factory Steal mission *(Build 344) No Team selection in corona menu for Maibatsu Factory Steal mission *Forest Fire (Survival, likely in the Paleto Forest)builds.xml: Known Issues list: *(Build 345.1) After completing a Survival (Forest Fire) all players were removed from session and I ended up stuck on Skycam after an Alert message stating that I failed to join a session *Storm Drain (Race)builds.xml: Known Issues list: *(Build 278.1) Stuck on black screen attempting to launch a Rockstar Rally race -Storm drain *(Build 288.1) Stuck in the R* Race Storm Drain corona *Wingin' It (Bike Race)builds.xml: Known Issues list: *(Build 352) Chose a Race (Wingin' It (Cycle)) via Available Jobs and became stuck when moving into the Corona, losing all player control *Kept at Bay (Race)builds.xml: Known Issues list: *(Build 352.4) After completing a Race (Kept at Bay) I immediately moved back to SP and lost all player control *Overlook (Deathmatch)builds.xml: Known Issues list: *(Build 352.4) Started a JIP to a remote player in a Deathmatch (Overlook) after killing myself in SP and was unable to enter GTAO *Unknown alley Gang Attack (involved safe cracking)builds.xml: Known Issues list: *(Build 311) 'Crack the Safe' location was outside the hideout area when doing Alley Gang Attack *(Build 311.2) 'Crack the Safe' location was outside the hideout area when doing Alley Gang Attack *(Build 311.3) 'Crack the Safe' location was outside the hideout area when doing Alley Gang Attack *Unknown Heists (started from The Lost MC Heist Planning Board)builds.xml: Known Issues list: *(Build 243.2) Player is presented with a completely black screen when using the Lost MC Heist Planning Board. References Navigation pl:Usunięte misje Category:Missions Category:Beta Category:Beta Missions Category:Miscellaneous